Ohm
| jva=Eiji Takemoto| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Skybreeder Ohm (スカイブリーダー・オーム, Sukaiburīdā Ōmu) is the fourth priest of Enel. He punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Iron, where the victims are cut into pieces by barbed wires when they step onto hidden panels. Appearance Ohm is a tall, muscular bearded man. Personality Ohm is a calm and serious character whose goal in life he explains is to free people. However, by this he means killing them and freeing them from various burdens related to life. Abilities He attacks with a sword with the blade made of Iron Cloud, a brand of Skypeian cloud said to be as strong as steel, but as light and flexible as the clouds that made up the whole of Skypeia. In addition, it has a Eisen Dial equipped at the pommel, which is actually a Milky Dial for his Iron Cloud Sword that allows him to turn the sword's blade into any shape including a wall or a whip. He carefully placed Dials all over his ordeal that activated as they were stood on formed barb wires. He also has a giant, pale yellow dog called Holy. Ohm is often seen riding on him or simply sitting on his head. He also taught Holy how to fight, and use martial arts. Ohm's ordeal was touted to have a 0% chance of survival, until Zoro defeated him. Attacks Many of his attacks start with "Eisen", which means "iron" in German. * Eisen Whip (鉄の鞭（アイゼンウィップ）, Aizen Wippu): he unleashes a powerful whip-like attack from his sword, making it look like a projectile attack at high speeds. * Eisen Fan (鉄の扇（アイゼンファン）, Aizen Fan): Ohm shapes the blade of his sword into a fan-like blade and strikes against his opponent. * Eisen Fork (アイゼンフォーク, Aizen Fōku): he shapes his sword into a giant fork and wields it like a whip once again. * Eisen Back (鉄の堤防（アイゼンバック）, Aizen Bakku): he forms a solid wall to block any of his opponent's attacks. * Eisen Fleuret (アイゼンフルーレ, Aizen Furūre): an attack when he shapes his sword into a long, sharp spear and projects it against his opponent. History Survival Game After beating Gedatsu, Chopper makes his way to Ohm's ordeal. This ordeal remained off screen, and Chopper's unconscious, bloody, body is later found by Roronoa Zoro. Ohm however does not take credit for Chopper's defeat and explains the working of his ordeal, being that he does not need to even move to defeat his opponent. He is defeated by Zoro whom he chases through the Shadanian ruins. Despite Ohm using Mantra to predict his attack, Zoro waits for him to attack to give away his position. He then cuts through Ohm's shape-shifting sword using the 108 Pound Cannon attack which hit Ohm in the processes, defeating him. After the events of Skypiea were finished and Enel defeated, the Skypieans rounded up all the priests and banished them to a desert cloud.One Piece manga - Chapter 300, The Shandians mention their intention for the Priests. Trivia *"Aum" (ॐ), also spelled "Om," is the holiest syllable in Hinduism, and begins most mantras. *Coincidentally, an ohm is a unit of measurement for electrical resistance. This is a pun on based on the fact that his boss, Enel, has power over electricity. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Skypiean Saga Villains Category:Bilkans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Mantra users